The Lion King: In Nuka's Eyes
by iamaly99
Summary: Be prepared to hear the whole story...in Nuka's eyes.


**The Lion King: In Nuka's Eyes**

_Chapter 1: Daddy's Death_

"Dad!"Nuka shouted helplessly, coughing through the smoke. He heard pawsteps behind him and turned, hopeful. "Dad?" But it was only his mother. "Come, Nuka...we'll find your daddy..." she said, fighting back tears. "Where_ is _he?" Nuka asked her. "And who was that big yellow lion? Is he Daddy's friend? And what were they _doing_?" Zira sighed. She didn't want to tell her cub the truth. Not yet, when he couldn't understand. Lying to her beloved son felt wrong, but it was for his own good...right?

"Yes, Nuka...they're just playing a game grown-up lions like to play. It helps us strengthen our muscles and trains kings to be strong." Nuka nodded. "Oh..." he turned to see Vitani and smirked. "Hey, Lil' 'Tani...wanna fight? Rarrr..." he began leaping back and forth. Vitani gave him a questionable look. "What are you _doing_?" Nuka grinned. "Mother says strong lions fight all the time!" Vitani nodded and slouched down, her teeth bared. "Come, cubs!" Zira called. "We have to walk onwards." The two obeyed their mother, not knowing what was ahead.

Zira carried young Kovu in her jaws carefully. Scar had wanted him alive, but what for? An heir? But what about Nuka? He didn't want her to just forget Nuka...did he? She also carried her and scar's third born cub, Mabaya, on her back. Mabaya was a tiny lioness who resembled Kovu very much (because they were siblings). Her mind raced with a million questions, but one stabbed through her, turning her blood into ice. _Is Scar alive? _

Not too long ago, a dying rogue lioness had come into the Pridelands and had asked if there was anyone looking for any cubs. She claimed her time was running out, and she wante her cubs to have loving parents. Zira and Scar had hand-chosen Mabaya and Kovu (then named Paka and Ukweli) as their heirs. One of them would rule, perhaps both of them. They were given most of the parents' love.

Just a little ways ahead was a mangled and bloodied corpse of a brown-pelted lion with a black mane. He had one scar over his left eye, and multiple fresh scars all along his pelt. Zira ducked her head, approaching him slowly, and placing young Kovu and Mabaya down beside him. Nuka and Vitani followed her, now aware of what had happened...or at least, Nuka was.

"...Dad?" He smiled hopefully again. Tears began streaming down the young cub's face. "Come on, dad...we gotta get up...we gotta go home..." he nudged his father's corpse. "HELP!" He shouted as loud as he could, but his voice echoed. "Somebody!" More echoes. "Anybody." All that accompanied im was an empty echo. "Help..." he whispered at last, feeling the hot sting of tears spilling from his eyes that were waterfalls.

Vitani approached Nuka. "Nuka, what's wrong? Daddy's just taking a nap. It's nothing to cry about. You and I take naps all the ti-" Nuka whirled around and growled, "He's not napping, Vitani! He's _DEAD_! He's _DEAD_, okay? DEAD, DEAD, DEAD! And there's NOTHING we can do about it!" Vitani looked down, tears now spilling from his eyes. "No..." she whispered, crying. "No."

Zira cried, too. She pulled all three of her cubs close to her, especially Nuka. "That yellow lion was Simba, and they weren't playing. They were fighting over the throne...over the Pridelands. Simba is a monstrosity! He was _supposed_ to be dead! None of this would've happened if it weren't for that lying, selfish, no-good, murderous, backstabbing, evil, son of a-" Nuka stared up at his mother with startled eyes. He'd never heard her this angry before. "Are you mad at me, Mommy?" He asked, fearing the answer.

Zira looked down at her cub. "No, Nuka...I'm mad at Simba. He has torn our family apart! And he _will_ pay for it..." Zira swiped at a nearby tree branch, snapping it in half.

Nuka's eyes grew wide in fear as he flames grew bigger and bigger. "Mother...we should go now," he said, his voice shaky. "You're right, Nuka..." said Zira, tossing Vitani onto her back and carrying Kovu in her jaws again. "Hey! What about me?" Nuka asked. Zira smiled. "You're older than they are, son...you can walk." Nuka ndded. "Walk where, mother? Where are we going?" Zira grinned malesciously. "We're going to kill Simba."

They headed towards where the 'king' was positioned beside Nala. "Simba!" Zira called. Simba spun around, shocked. Zira had her cubs behind her in a protective stance. Rain had come in a downpour, extinguishing the flames around Pride Rock. Zira was filthy, and mud covered her from ears to tail. "Zira?" Simba asked. "What are you-" without further ado, Zira lunged at Simba's neck. "Aaaaaaagh!" Simba roared in pain and clawed at her, managing to get her off of him.

They stared at each other and a long silence followed. Dark red droplets fell from Simba's entire body; a mixture of dirt, rain, and blood. Simba tensed his muscles and took an aggresive stance. He swiped at Zira's ear and left a notch in it. Blood driped from the 'queen's' wound as she growled, "This is for you, SCAR!" And leaped at Simba once again. She slashed away at his stomach. There was no chance of escape for Simba now.

Nala debated what to do. Zira was always there for her during the harsh times...or at least, as a cub. Kind of. After Simba's 'death', Nala had hung out with Zira to hopefully fill the gap in her heart. But everytime Zira had something to show Nala, it ended up gettting them hurt or in trouble. (And not the kind of trouble you get into for just going around to the Elephant Graveyard.) Zira had also helped Nala hunt one time, but then again, she _had_ stolen most of Nala's meals from her. When Scar wanted Nala as his mate, Zira had plotted killing Nala because she had always had a thing for had told Zira she didn't love him, but she didn't believe it until she heard the very words from Scar.

"I need a queen, and my first choice refuses! Sweet, beloved Nala...do you reconsider?" He had asked. "NO!" The angry Nala growled. "Then do I have any...hmm, per say..._volunteers_ around here? I need an heir, and I'm not going to breed one by myself!" Scar had roared out. Zira, despite the surprised and disturbed glances she was given, had approached Scar and whispered, "This is what I've alwayys dreamed of." And from that day forth, Scar had also learned that deep down inside, he loved Zira more than he could ever love Nala.

Nala shook the memories away and decided that Simba, her mate, was far more important than a long ago friend who'd betrayed her, and lunged at Zira. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" She roared, her 'inner wild side' coming out. "Oh, little princess, I'm too much _danger_ for you!" Cackled Zira, backing away and staring at Nala. Nala glanced at Simba, who mouthed, "I'm okay! Get her!" Nala smirked. "Danger? Ha! I walk on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger, HA, HA, HA, HA!" And she threw herself not at Zira, but at her cubs. Zira gasped, and just as Nala's jaws closed on Mabaya. "No! NOOO!" Zira howled in anger. "I'll leave! WE'LL LEAVE!" Nala had put the scrawny newborn down. "Good. Now you and your young cubs, get out," Simba had put in. Mabaya was covered in a coppery red...blood.

Zira gasped, flipping her adopted cub over in her paw. "She's...dead," she gasped. _We'll leave, _she thought, _but we'll be back. Kovu will fight for these lands when he's of age...and he _will _kill you, simba! You, too, Nala, for killing my sweet Mabaya!_

With that, she left, carrying Kovu and Vitani, leaving Mabaya's corse in the hands of Nala, not knowing that her 'daughter' was still alive...


End file.
